


Are you socially distant?

by Lux1224



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Blow Jobs, Caught, Everyone Is healty, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mention of COVID-19, Secret Relationship, but Carlando doesn't know what social distancing means, but just to create the setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lux1224/pseuds/Lux1224
Summary: Lando and Carlos can't stay apart and everyone is so done with them.ORFive times they get caught not socially distantcing and one time they don't.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Sebastian Vettel (mentioned), Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Comments: 10
Kudos: 156





	Are you socially distant?

**Author's Note:**

> It all started after I saw a gif of these two walking in slow motion (and being hot as f**k)
> 
> (I don't know how to put it here but it's in the Sky Interview "Lando&Carlos the 5 stages of a relationship" that got deleted from Youtube, and it is on Tumblr)
> 
> It was supposed to be a short short thing... it turned into a 5 + 1, I'm sorry.
> 
> Obviously, although I am not able to stray too far from reality when I write, many of the facts told in the story never happened.

**(1/5) Daniel**

Dan knows he’s early but he finished with his trainer one hour earlier, he took a shower and got something to eat. He didn’t even realize he was early until he was in front of the McLaren’s offices. Not a big deal really, always better to show up earlier than late and make a bad impression on his new team and teammate. 

They are going to finalize the last details for the new season today and it’s also the first time him and Lando are going to have a real conversation, just the two of them about the future and the next year. Finally, the first serious talk, like two adults and colleagues, not just two guys joking around in the paddock.

He passes security and takes the elevator to the fifth floor where the assistant at the welcome desk had told him he would find the conference room they are going to meet in.

The door is closed, so Daniel sits in one of the chairs next to the entrance, waiting for someone to show up and start the meeting. 

After a couple of minutes, he hears a sound coming from behind the door. Maybe he got the time wrong.. Was he late? Standing up and stepping to the door he can hear voices, and yes, that’s Lando’s laugh. Fuck, he was actually late! Without a second thought he takes a deep breath and pulls the door open, an apology on the tip of his tongue.

What he sees, however, leaves him speechless. Only an "Oh" tumbles from his lips.  
There’s Lando sitting on the conference table, and Carlos standing between his legs, one hand on his thigh drawing small circles, the other behind the youngest's neck supporting his head. 

They are kissing. The kind of kisses you see in movies. Closed eyes, lips sliding and ... oh my God. Are those tongues?

Apparently the two, too lost in each other, have not heard the door open. Daniel feels a little out of place, but he cannot take his eyes off the scene in front of him.

One of Lando's hands begins to wander under Carlos' shirt and Carlos makes a sound of appreciation when the other hand shifts between their bodies. 

That's Daniel's cue. A bit of PDA is fine but he doesn't really want to be scarred for life. In order to avoid further embarrassment, he clears his throat a bit louder than necessary.

The two lovebirds detach themselves from one another but just for Lando to bury his face in Carlos' neck in humiliation and for the older one to look at him a bit confused and annoyed at the same time.

Lando is the first one to get himself together. "Sorry, I thought the meet was scheduled for later.. we got a little carried away" he says, words a bit muffled by Carlos' shoulder and the mask he’s trying to put on.

"Yes, I was a bit early too, but then I heard voices and I thought… well, I thought I was late and...yeah" says Daniel rubbing his neck sheepish. "I just need to remember to knock before entering any room next year". 

And just like that the embarrassed atmosphere is broken and they all burst into laughter.

**(2/5) Jon & Rupert **

When Jon and Rupert asked their drivers to start with some warmup while they decided what exercise would be best for the day, they certainly didn’t mean what they found before their eyes. Although, to be honest, it wasn't that hard to imagine that such a thing might happen.

The gym of the hotel they are staying in at the moment, privately booked for the morning, is airy and bright thanks to all the glass walls surrounding it. Windows that allow not only to admire the green expanse of the golf course outside, but which give the possibility to see the people exercising, while walking in the long glass corridor leading to the gym’s entrance.

The two trainers are heading to the gym when Jon's gaze falls on the only two people inside.  
He can't help but smile. "It seems that the two lovebirds have not yet understood the meaning of social distancing" he mutters, nudging his colleague.

"Oh, leave them alone, they haven't seen each other for almost two weeks" Rupert replies, looking amused by what he sees through the glass.

Carlos is doing push ups while the younger one is lying comfortably under him and for every time Carlos goes down, Lando smacks him on the lips, each kiss followed by one of his giggles that make his eyes crinkle at the side.

And Jon can not help but agree with him.

However, when things start to get more intense and heated, they decide to separate them... otherwise they will have to say goodbye to the workout they have in mind.

During one of the pushups, Lando raises a hand and pulls the older man's face to him. Carlos, without putting up too much resistance, lets himself melt between the legs of the younger one.

Lando's hand slips between Carlos’ hair, moving down his boyfriend’s side and stopping at the hip, his fingers clenched tightly around the white fabric of Carlos’ t-shirt.

Carlos has one arm resting next to Lando's face to support himself, while the other hand slides from the knee to the thigh of the youngest, lifting it and urging him to get closer.

Jon opens the door just in time to hear Carlos’ grunt as he rubs on Lando, and the Brit's soft moan at the friction.

“Guys! Sorry for bothering you, but we have to start with the exercises”.

The two on the ground jump apart.

Carlos sits on his heels without moving from above his boyfriend, a smirk on his face. While Lando lies on the ground, pouting and glaring at his coach.

"Next time, put the training sessions at a more reasonable time so I can have some sleepy cuddles" says Lando with a petulant tone, a smile on his lips.

Jon and Rupert burst out laughing and, after one last kiss on the forehead, even the youngest one gets up and starts stretching.

**(3/5) Henrik**

Henrik is cold. So cold that it is hard to hold the camera still.

With free practice cancelled for the day, he doesn't have much to film anymore. He decides to move to a warmer area and have some tea or maybe find Lando or Carlos to do some playful shots.

The two drivers disappeared at the exact moment in which the suspension was communicated. Lando, as usual, was shivering from the cold, and it's no wonder that once the youngest disappeared, Carlos was gone too.

As he passes through the corridor where the drivers' rooms are, he notices that the door to Carlos's is open, and the lights are out.

Strange, the directions said that both of them had to be in their respective rooms.

"I just hope they're not in the same room, or at least they're wearing masks. Otherwise they'll scold them again" he thinks as he heads for Lando's door. 

Apparently the two drivers have not yet understood that being in two different bubbles they are obliged to stay away from each other. The only people allowed into their driver's room are their closest team members and significant others.

Seriously, Henrik doesn't know whether to compare them to two stubborn children or a couple in the honeymoon phase, who can't stay apart for more than five minutes.

The videomaker freezes with one hand on the door handle when his gaze falls on what is happening inside the room.

Carlos is sitting on the beanbag in the corner of Lando's room with the youngest on his lap.  
One of Lando's hands is curled around the neck of Carlos's fireproof vest, his eyes closed.  
The older one has an arm around Lando’s waist and is gently stroking his hip.

Henrik is enchanted and cannot take his eyes off the intimate scene. Lando tilts his face slightly and Carlos immediately understands, lowering himself and slowly kissing the soft lips of his beloved.

He is taken out of his trance by the sound of approaching footsteps. He decides to knock and, without waiting for an answer, he slips into the room, closing the door.

Carlos stares at him with wide eyes, while Lando scrambles to his feet, blushing.

"Emh .. I think you better find a new pastime .. I .. umh .. I don't care what you do behind closed doors but .. the thing with social distancing .. you know. You shouldn’t be in the same place. At least put on your masks" Henrik mumbles.

"But... significant others can stay close to each other" Lando retorts, annoyed. 

"Yes, but who is aware that you are significant to each other? Nobody, as far as I know. Do anything else! Play cards, stream, I don't know, anything! But, please, stay away from each other" replies the videomaker, before leaving the room, still muttering to himself.

When the two drivers start streaming, Carlos keeps repeating "Are we socially distanced?", and Lando can't help but giggle and answer that yes, they are far enough.

**(4/5) Lewis**

Lewis really doesn't know how he didn't see him. 

It’s probably because he is used to being alone in front of everyone, not needing to worry about the others. He knows that many times his overtaking is brash, but this time it was not on purpose.

He didn't want to crash with Sainz and even less did he want to make him fly off the track.

That's why Lewis is now going to Carlos’ room to apologize. The medical staff told him that after a quick check-up at the hospital, Carlos was safely released back to the McLaren motorhome.

After they take his temperature and he disinfects his hands, a McLaren team member lets him in, directing him to Carlos. He really hopes to find him fit, because being covered in bandages or lying in bed is not something you would wish on anyone, especially not a colleague.

Let's face it. Despite the fact that he is impassible on the track and in interviews, Lewis is just a big softie underneath his facade.

\---

He is still walking in the corridor which should lead him to the correct room when a swirl of blue and orange passes him, almost making him lose his balance. He has just enough time to find his footing and trying to understand what happened, when the door in front of him is opened with such speed that it slams into the wall, remaining open.

Lewis takes the last steps that separate him from the entrance and stops at the doorstep. Carlos is sitting on the armchair and in front of him stands a worried Lando, still wearing his race suit.

The younger brit is speaking at a hundred miles per hour, carefully examining every visible part of Carlos' body.

Lewis can't help but smile at the affection between the two teammates.

When he realizes that neither driver is wearing a mask and that Lando is coming dangerously close to the other's lips, it’s too late. And he finds himself witnessing a kiss that he didn't expect but that expresses all the fear, gratitude and happiness of the youngest in being able to hug who apparently is his boyfriend.

Lewis clears his throat to make his presence known. The two teammates turn towards the source of the noise that disturbed them. Lando is glaring at the apparent intruder, but before he can utter a word, Lewis stops him. "Before you can say anything, I came to apologize. I didn't do it on purpose and I'm very sorry that this was the outcome" he says, turning to Carlos.

"Don't worry. Occupational hazard" he replies with a shrug, then grimacing due to the sudden movement.

Lando is immediately at his side, gently brushing a lock of hair from his forehead and whispering a solemn "Be careful, you muppet".

"Well, my work here is done. Carlos, again, I’m really sorry" says Lewis, walking towards the door. "Anyway, you two are not socially distant!" he tells them before closing the door.

Carlos's laughter and Lando's giggles the only sounds that follow him to the exit.

**(5/5) Max and Alex**

Alex, Max and Lando have been talking on Zoom for over an hour. When the boys have breaks between race weekends they often chat or play some games together online.

At the moment they are arguing in an attempt to determine who in the trio is the best at cooking pancakes. The chat is a mess of screams, laughter and insults. 

At one point Alex screams as he throws himself from the chair to retrieve an abandoned trophy because one of his cats decided to use it as a scratching post. The other two can't help but laugh out loud and Max falls off his chair with tears in his eyes.

Despite the loud mess, the boys can hear a door slam and Lando apologizes immediately. "I'll be right back" he says, then turning off the microphone and the camera. Or at the very least, _trying_ to turn off the video.

Alex is still on the floor scolding the cat, while Max straightens up and watches Lando talk to someone off screen. The words are hidden by the muted microphone, but he notices how his friend's movements are more giddy and excited than usual.

"Alex.. Alex!" Max whispers, trying to get the other's attention without being heard by the youngest.

"Can you see who he's talking to?" he asks excitedly. "No, we are in video Max, my angle is the same as yours" replies Alex rolling his eyes. "Plus, why do you care? Maybe his brother or someone else from the Norris family went to see him".

"No, No, it can’t be someone in his family. Don't you see him beaming and smiling? He would have thrown an insult to his brother with the microphone on and come back to us" replies Max.

"Don't start with your conspiracy theories. Who should it be? His girlfriend? If he was dating someone you know he would have told us already. And anyway at most it’s someone from his team because they're in the same bubble and no one else can be in his room without a mask on" Alex counters, raising his voice a little.

"Shhh" Max silences him. "Be quiet, otherwise he’s going to hear us and we can't find out who they are".

He doesn’t even have the time to finish his sentence, as Lando gets up from his chair and throws his arms around the person who has finally appeared on the screen.

The two Red Bull drivers gape, their jaws hanging open. Their friend crushes his lips on those of none other than Carlos Sainz, his teammate.

They watch as the younger one hugs Carlos' hips with his legs. Carlos grabs his boyfriend’s thighs and squeezes his firm ass with his hands, bringing Lando’s delicate form closer to himself.

Max’s spluttering brings Lando back, his feet on the ground and his eyes wide, focusing on the screen he had evidently forgotten about.

"What the fuck!" Max begins, before being blocked by a flustered Alex.

"Oh my God! You are not in the same bubble! Why are you in the same room? Where did you put your masks? Do you know that if you get sick you can no longer compete? Do you have an idea of how many-“

Max can't help but silence Alex before replying "Are you serious? They start making out in front of us and this is your concern?" he snaps, glaring at his teammate. "The real question is: how long have you fucking been together?"

Max focuses back on the screen where he can see Lando massaging his temples next to Carlos who is trying not to laugh. Carlos puts his arm on his boyfriend's shoulder in a reassuring manner and says.

"Get comfortable, it's a long story..." he says.

**(+1) Charles (and Seb)**

Charles and Seb are waiting in front of the McLaren motorhome for Lando and Carlos. 

They were supposed to be on the track ten minutes ago, but the two McLaren drivers don't seem to want to get out of their room.

Charles already knows what the photographer who is waiting for them will say. Unfortunately, besides knocking on the door repeatedly and trying to call Lando on the phone, there's nothing else he can do.

Charles is getting restless, and Seb puts a hand on his shoulder. "C'mon Carlo. Stop worrying. It's only ten minutes and it's not like they can start without us anyway. Breathe" murmurs the oldest, slowly drawing circles on the Monegasque's back.

"I’m going to call them one last time. Then we go to the track, so we warn the others that they are late" mutters Charles, fishing his phone out of his pocket and dialing Lando's number.

After a few rings someone finally answers, but it’s Carlos' voice that greets him.

"’Lo?"

"Carlos? Where is Lando? We have to go to the track, where are you?" says Charles, annoyed.  
There are movements on the other side, some grumbling and a small grunt. "Your friend has his mouth full at the moment, so he can't speak" Carlos replies with a slightly broken voice.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know you were still eating" Charles apologizes immediately "but, I mean, it's three pm, why is he still eating?" he asks, confused.

More sighs and shuffling from the other side of the line and a soft chuckle. "If you want to see it like that, he is still hungry. We're coming, give us five minutes" Carlos hastily replies, ending the call.

Charles looks confused at the black screen of the phone, then looks up at Sebastian. "I think they're on their way, Carlos said Lando was hungry." Seb looks at him with a raised eyebrow "Hungry? But I saw him stuffing himself with pasta at lunch?"

"Dunno, Carlos said he was filling his mouth?" questions Charles. His rant is suddenly interrupted by the door in front of them opening and the two blue-clad drivers descending the ladder. 

Lando is wiping his mouth with one hand while Carlos tries to fix his own hair, a smirk on his face. Charles takes a look at the two in front of him. He takes into account the shining eyes and puffy lips of the youngest and Carlos' hair which is more disheveled than usual.

“What the fuck do you think you were doing?! Were you making out? Are you completely out of your mind? We are in the middle of a pandemic! When did you even get together? Are you even together? You are not even wearing a mask!” Charles stops, out of breath, when he feels a hand on the small of his back.

“Always remember to breathe” Seb tells him with smiling eyes.

“I mean” Lando says in a slightly hoarse voice, clearing his throat and smirking “our faces were distanced”. Then, they turn their backs and start to walk towards the photographer.

Charles looks at their backs frowning "I don't understand…" he murmurs turning around to Sebastian.

"Charles, I don't understand what's difficult... they were socially distanced... as far as I know, mouth and cock are quite far apart…" and so Seb heads for the track too, leaving behind a sputtering and blushing Charles.

**Author's Note:**

> BIG THANK YOU to @ims0-tired (on Tumblr) and @loveyouhomex (on Tumblr).
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr @oopshiaddict


End file.
